Terrador (Spyro character)
Terrador the Earth Guardian is the Earth Guardian Dragon who appears in the ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. He is the second-in-command of the remaining Dragon Guardians. Personality Terrador is a battle-scarred warrior and the most militant of the Dragon Guardians. He is dedicated and focused on the practical art of battle. His solid demeanor and skill of speech makes him perfect for battle command. Not prone to erratic bouts of meaningless talk (Volteer) or prideful boasting (Cyril) or even fiery rage (Ignitus), Terrador is able to keep a level-head in the face of greatest danger. He dislikes cowardice but is wise enough to know when to retreat. He possesses the heart of a warrior and is the most powerful of all the remaining Dragon Guardians when it comes down to brute strength. He does not judge others by their appearance or reputation, but by their skills in battle, having much admiration for Spyro or Sonic Sr who proved himself in combat at such a young age. Story History Terrador participated in the war against the Dark Master's armies. He was assigned to defend Tall Plains during the on-going battle, until he and the other remaining Guardians were driven back when many Guardian dragons were lost. ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Years after the raid on the Dragon Temple that resulted in the smashing of all the eggs except for Spyro's, the dark dragon, Cynder, came to power and quickly defeated Terrador. She imprisoned him in the burning lands of Munitions Forge, the home of the Manweersmalls and the volcano Boyzitbig, in order to drain the power of his element into a crystal to be used in a ritual to resurrect her master, Malefor who was also known as the Dark Master. After rescuing Cyril, Ignitus sent Spyro to Munitions Forge to rescue Terrador. Along the way, Spyro had to release the local Manweersmalls from their slavery to progress to the area Terrador was kept in and he was also forced to defeat the Conductor and his maniacal train engine, Steam, to get to him. After its defeat, Terrador was freed from the machine that was draining his power, but before he and Spyro could leave, Cynder burst forth from a lava pit and took the crystal now charged with Terrador's power. Terrador attempted to pursue her but he was quickly dispatched with a single blow from the mighty female. Terrador ordered Spyro to run whilst he went back to the temple for help but Cynder heard him and began to chase after Spyro. It wasn't long until Ignitus arrived was Spyro able to escape, but in the process, the Fire Guardian was captured himself. With Ignitus gone, Terrador temporarily took over as the leader and explained what Cynder was doing. He then taught Spyro how to correctly use his Earth element, and admiring the will of the warrior within Spyro, sent him to Concurrent Skies where Cynder's fortress was to rescue Ignitus. When Spyro returned with Cynder, now freed from Malefor's control, Terrador apologized with the rest of the Guardians for being unable to protect the dragon eggs on the night of the raid. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Terrador was asleep with the rest of the Guardians, snoring and grunting deeply when Cynder snuck away from the temple. When the temple was attacked by the Apes once again, he helped defend it, this time pushing the Apes away and successfully holding his home, despite the great damage the Temple sustained. He was gathered around the Pool of Visions when Spyro mentioned the Chronicler and, along with the others, was startled to hear of his existence. With the Guardians unsettled by the reappearance of the Chronicler, who was often linked with tales of doom, and with the visions of the mountain of Malefor that Spyro was having, Terrador was sent by Ignitus to the Shattered Vale to warn the inhabitants of the spread of darkness from the Mountain of Malefor. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' During the three years since Spyro and Cynder's disappearance, Terrador waited with the other guardians in the dragon city of Warfang, having once again lost control of the temple to Malefor and his forces, who tore the Temple from the ground and suspended it high above the ground with his dark powers as a symbol of his domination. Terrador didn't make an appearance until Spyro and Cynder successfully prevented Malefor's army from storming the city gates, and the Golem emerged from the ground and began to attack Warfang. Ignitus ordered Terrador to stay with him as they attacked the Golem head-on. Sometime afterwards, Terrador attacked the Golem whilst Spyro and Cynder were engaging it in battle atop of the High Tower. Using his earth element, he spunned into a cannonball and smashed through the golem's chest, bursting out of the other side. When he came back for another pass, the Golem hit Terrador with a blast of fire, rendering the mighty Earth Guardian unconscious. After the Golem's defeat, Terrador joined Ignitus atop of the High Tower as they reunite with Spyro and Cynder after three long years. He later watched as Malefor revealed his plan and resurrects the Destroyer. Along with the other Guardians, Terrador ventured through the city's underground to confront the Destroyer and attack it before it completed the Ring of Annihilation and initiated the end of the world. When the attack failed, however, Terrador noticed the urgency in Ignitus's voice while the Fire Guardian was giving orders to the warriors and soldiers to take shelter in the Underground City, and the Earth Guardian knew that Ignitus was up to something that would risk his life. Under Ignitus's orders, Terrador flew back to Dragon City to help move the Inhabitants of Warfang underground in the hopes that they would be safe, before Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder flew to the Belt of Fire to confront Malefor. He was later seen emerging along with the other Guardians and the inhabitants after Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and prevented the destruction of the world. Terrador looked over the horizon along with everyone else and witnessed the creation of a dragon constellation in the sky. Relationships Ignitus Out of the three other Dragon Guardians, Ignitus appears to be the one who Terrador gets along better with. When Ignitus was captured by Cynder, Terrador said that he'd give anything to go with Spyro to rescue him, and Ignitus trusted Terrador to take his place before going to the Burned Lands with Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons at times have shown their high opinion of each other, and Terrador stated that he knows Ignitus long enough to know what he was planning after the Destroyer completed the Belt of Fire. Volteer and Cyril While Terrador seems to be closer to Ignitus than Volteer and Cyril, he still cares and trusts them, and unlike Ignitus he isn't annoyed by their habits. Although he thanked Cyril for stopping Volteer from giving another long talk once. Spyro Terrador developed a high regard of Spyro immediately after having met him. He considers Spyro a powerful warrior and eagerly encouraged him to go and rescue Ignitus after admitting that he couldn't join the young dragon. International Voice Actors Trivia *Terrador's original English voice was performed by Kevin Michael Richardson, who is known for his deep and powerful voice. He's best known for doing other voices such as Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock and the voice of Chief Tartarus in the Halo 2. He is also known for various roles in Family Guy and for his role as the Joker in The Batman. He is currently voicing Bulkhead in Transformers Prime, Kilowog in Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Stump Smash and Tree Rex in the''' Skylanders series.' *It is unknown if Terrador became the new leader of the Dragon Guardians, after Ignitus was chosen to be the new Chronicler. *His Italian voice was done by Pietro Ubaldi.'' He has done several other Italian roles throughout the Legend of Spyro series (such as Sniff's, Meadow's and Exhumor's Italian voices). *His name comes from the Latin word "Terra", meaning earth. *His horns resembles those of a ram. *Bash in the Skylanders series resembles Terrador very closely, almost to the point of being a brown, wingless version of the Earth Guardian. *Terrador does not appear in the GBA version of The Eternal Night. Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Video game characters introduced in 2006 Category:Fictional dragons Category:Activision characters Category:Fantasy video game characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Video game protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Dragon characters in video games